Aliasse
Aliasse is one of the more important character in Valkyria Chronicles II, and is a descendant of the powerful Valkyria ethnic group, and is the most powerful scout in the game, with the exception of a scout class Avan. She has been played by Recette since early June 2012. Description The most notable physical characteristic of Aliasse is her red eyes and silver hair, which are the characteristic trait of the Valkyria, as well as fair skin. Her usual outfit varies based on the season, although it's a customized version of her old Lanseal Academy Uniform in any case. During warm weather, she wears a white button-up dress shirt with it's sleaves removed and a Lanseal Emblem, and the shirt raised above her midsection, and a tie. During the winter, she wears a white long-sleeved shirt underneath a blue-sweatervest and tie. Either way, she wears a red and black plaid skirt, blaqck stockings, and brown loafers. In combat, she wears a poofy blue and white dress-like combat vest, with a white shawl and a belt for storing her grenades and ammo. She wears white stocking, as well as combat boots. When she draws her spiral lance and shield to activate her powers, her eyes glow, and she gains a fiery azure aura. Personality Aliasse is generally a cheerful girl and very energetic girl. She enjoys many different things, from soccer to growing flowers, the later being something she's particularly good at. That being said, Ali has horrible social skills. Although she dislikes killing, she has a tendency to resort to minor acts of violence somewhat quicker than most would, being somewhat innured to it. She also has a tendency to be crude, at times. Sometimes, she can be childish and selfish, as well. That being said, she also cares deeply for those close to her, and would gladly risk her life to fight for whatever cause they would. She has a bit of a playfully sadistic attitude in battle, and has no problems with her mercenary career. Background Aliasse was born in the East Europan Autocratic Imperial Alliance, where her silver hair and red eyes marked her as a 'pure-blooded' descendant of the Valkyria. Because of the massive innate power of the Valkyria was of interest to the belligerent Empire, she was taken away from her parents at a young age, and placed in a research facility alongside another Valkyria, Selvaria Bles. Unlike Selvaria, Aliasse had been taken early enough that she knew nothing but the facility. After many years, Selvaria was taken away from the facility by Prince Maximillian, although the younger Aliasse was left behind, although it mattered little to her. Aliasse craved the approval of the researchers, particularly Dr.Clementia Förster, and hapilly went along with any destructive tests, seeing them as a form of love on the part of the researchers. Aliasse, however, was never exposed to the sorts of things most children would be, and was hardly even given anything approaching an education. After the Second Europan War, funding for Valkyria Research dried up, so Dr.Förster took Aliasse and headed to Gallia, as Laurence Kluivert, headmaster of Lanseal Academy, formed the Asgardian Council. While the Council split after another member, Gilbert Gassenarl started a civil war to overthrow Archduchess Cordelia gi Randgriz after it was revealed she was a Darcsen, the doctor remained at Lanseal to continue her research. Aliasse would occassionally wander off from the part of campus she and Clementia lived in, and met Avan, Cosette, and Zeri. During this time, she learned about normal life, despite the fact that she'd originally learned that 'other people are for killing' and developed something of a sense of empathy. When Aliasse protested Clementia's decision to leave after the Headmaster's death, the later pulled a gun on her, only for Avan to pull one to protect her. While the situation was peacefully resolved, the doctor abandoned Aliasse, who joined Class G, after agreeing only to use her powers to protect the people she cares about, and Aliasse joined the class as a Scout. Aliasse would eventually have to user her powers to protect the others from Dirk Gassenarl, aka Leon Hardins. Unfortunately, Aliasse would be forced to kill him, although Avan consoled her that it was a mercy kill afterwards. Aliasse then helped defeat Baldren, ending the civil war in favor of the loyalists supporting the Archduchess. While Lanseal had lost its accredidation, and was thus unable to grant commissions, Aliasse graduated alongside the other surviving members of Lanseal Academy, particularly Class G, which hadn't taken a single casualty, when when other squads had been wiped out in their entirity. Aliasse intended to become a horticulturist, but she ended up in the Multiverse instead. Involvement Although she struggled to get a grip on everyday life, Aliasse quickly gained power, and began to live as a mercenary. On one of her early missions, she was pit against the souls of slain vegistables, along with Palutena and Irelia. Aliasse would participate in resolving the issues surrounding the Celestial Upheaval, as she was hired to help defeat Dark Gaia when he reawakened in Station Square, alongside Raven, Frank West, and Imca, the last of which hailed from her own world and country... and had a severe hatred of Valkyria, although the Darcsen believed Ali was not one until they were attacked by the Egg Dragoon. The Darcsen planned to kill Aliasse later, as she wanted to kill a Valkyria herself. They wouldn't end up fighting each other though, and Aliasse played an important role at the end by dropping a stalagmite from the ceiling through Dark Gaia's head. Eventually, Aliasse would take a mission on Patriot Earth to retrieve a stolen flash drive, when she saw some crash into the ground from a distance, and found Axel Almer and Soulgain. Aliasse rescued him, and then went to get extra rations from an empty camp, when Chica, Shu Shirakawa's familiar, showed up. Aliasse was initially giddy about this, and wanted to adopt it. It's true owner soon returned. They left Patriot Earth together, and Axel and Aliasse ended up getting quite close. After her Dahl Seraphim was stolen from her home, she decided that in order for her to get it back quicker, she decided to help the Lunar Shield capture the remnants of Team Galactic from the Desert Resort. Dropping into the ruins, she fought a suprisingly tough grunt's Krookodile, only to learn that an outsider had delayed a surrender. She decided the best course of action was to help defeat the outsider, particularly since there was the possibility of an injured, tormented Pokemon around. Powers and Capabilities Despite possessing the awesome power of the Valkyrur, Aliasse typically only uses her scout equipment. Her gun of choice is the Dahl Seraphim, chosen for a combination of relatively good accuracy and the ability to set the people she shoots on fire. Ali is extremely accurate, and is capable of consistantly shooting her enemies in the head. She also carries ragnite grenades. Having served under Avan in the Gallian Civil War, she also can mimic his tactics to an extent to become more effective, though she has difficulties thinking for herself. Under circumstances where she believes that something important, particularly the safety of her friends, is endangered, she will use her powers as a Valkyria. A fiery blue aura provides her with a substantial amount protection, represented through a large amount of health. In this form, she fights using large amounts of azure flame emitted by her lance, and blocks with her shield. Aside from her combat abilities, her only real skill is her horticultural ability. While untrained, she seems to have a strong natural talent for it. Quotes *"Cuuuute~ I'm gonna take you home with me, okay?" - Aliasse to Chika Trivia *Aliasse is not the first Valkyria to be played, as her RPer had played Selvaria Bles for a short time, long before taking Aliasse. Additionally, he had played another Valkyria Chronicles character, General Jaeger, for a short time. *For a short time, Aliasse was to form an alliance between Liquid Snake and Hikari, but it fell apart. See also * External links * Aliasse on Encyclopedia Europa * Aliasse's Stats * Aliasse's Introduction Category:Player Characters